1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to power outlet adapter devices and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved adapter apparatus for use in providing parallel electrical outputs from an automobile cigarette lighter receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes very few types of plural output electrical power adapters for use in dashboard receptacle connection, but such devices now find particular necessity in the present day of citizen's band mobile radios and other low voltage power consumption devices which may be used in a vehicle. Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,352 as issued on Oct. 18, 1977 in the name of Rudin which relates to "Electrical Power Takeoff Unit for Cigarette Lighter Socket of Vehicle". However, this cigarette lighter receptacle device is directed to a hardwired form of power output wherein low voltage units such as calculators, clocks, computers and other relatively permanent installation devices may be utilized within a vehicle. The invention is characterized by a permanent wire connection and specialized electrical adaptation circuitry for providing such output from the cigarette lighter receptacle source. Such power adapter structure does not have the capability of ready interchangeability of source use nor the capability of total adapter usage, i.e., the complete degree of manipulation and control over power application and device selection.